


Together or Not At All

by thephilosophersapprentice



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (they don't actually die), F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, ed as rory, hopefully someone will enjoy it, winry as amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/pseuds/thephilosophersapprentice
Summary: All stories must come to an end. Edward's ends here, on a rooftop in 1930s Manhattan, unraveling a paradox. Winry can't let him go alone. (Rewrite of the rooftop scene in "The Angels Take Manhattan.")





	Together or Not At All

Somehow, it was the first time Winry had noticed the white streaking into Edward’s golden hair, the exhaustion bearing down his broad shoulders, as she stared up at him, standing on the parapet, just a breath between him and falling, falling to his death, shattering the fragile, monstrous paradox that held them here.

“He isn’t coming,” Edward told her quietly. “He can’t. It’s down to us now.” _Down to me_, he didn’t say. He’d always had a savior complex. Maybe that was why he’d demanded to come with the Doctor.

The angels’ distorted, grotesque faces stared back at them. Winry climbed up on the parapet beside him. Edward’s gold eyes widened with alarm. “What are you doing?”

“We do this together,” Winry said firmly. “Together, or not at all.”

Somehow, she knew that neither of them was going to make it out of this. Not even Edward, who seemed to have the Doctor’s own luck, whose connection to time was a fragile, tenuous thing—inherited from his father but strong enough that he could die but find history twisting subtly to spare him, could wait a thousand years’ vigil but not tire. Edward—the one person the crack in time could not claim. Her miracle, her first love, her past and future.

Their story was humble, but full of love; they’d built it together. The Doctor had just been part of it for a while. Now it was time for it to end.

Edward swallowed. “Al will be fine. He’s with Sarah.” He made careful eye contact with Winry, squeezing her hand. “Together?”

She squeezed back. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen "The Angels Take Manhattan," Amy and Rory survive; however, it is their exit story.
> 
> I just can't see Ed and Winry travelling with Eleven. It just doesn't work for me. I think they'd have the best interactions with Nine, but that could just be my personal bias.
> 
> I may make this into a whole verse someday. For some reason, I imagined Ed and Winry travelling as the Doctor's companions after being stranded in the parallel world post-Conqueror of Shamballa, so 1930 is not that off-target. Yes, their daughter is named after Winry's mother. I don't think Sarah has quite the same relationship to the Doctor that River does in canon, but that's a completely different story.


End file.
